le chat noir
by Louise Malone
Summary: méfiez vous des chats...


Le chat noir.

Il les avait surpris au détour d'un couloir.

En plein jour.

Mais ils se cachaient derrière la tenture d'un rideau et cela lui avait paru suspect.

L'un comme l'autre lui avait souri et la petite rousse avait même murmuré un compliment.

Il avait un peu traîné pour voir la suite des événements et n'avait pas été déçu.

Il se doutait bien que son filleul filait un mauvais coton depuis quelque temps, mais à ce point…

Ils s'étaient embrassés pendant de longues minutes, donnant la nausée à ce pauvre chat.

Le pire n'avait pas été les baisers, il en avait vu d'autres au cours de sa carrière dans l'établissement, mais plutôt les déclarations d'amour enflammées et les serments idiots qu'ils avaient échangés.

Il avait failli partir, écoeuré, mais avait laissé traîner ses moustaches et bien lui en avait prit : ils s'étaient donné RDV le soir même dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Il s'était posté sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre de la chambre dès la fin du repas, annulant même son RDV avec le directeur sous prétexte d'une mauvaise migraine, pour surveiller les deux nigauds.

La jeune fille s'était glissée dans la chambre de son filleul vers 21H30. Ce dernier tournait en rond comme un fou depuis prés d'une heure, et il s'était jeté sur elle dès qu'elle avait franchi le pas de la porte.

Ce n'était pas bon, tout ça, non pas bon du tout…

Ils s'étaient encore embrassés et il ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand il la déshabilla. Ils étaient trop passionnés pour s'être cantonnés à de chastes baisers.

Ce qui le surprit fut la beauté de la jeune fille. Petite , fine et avec une magnifique poitrine, que son filleul ne se lassait pas de caresser et d'embrasser, ce qu'il comprenait tout à fait.

Quand le jeune homme se déshabilla à son tour il fut tenté de partir mais se convainquit qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste pour vérifier qu'ils n'oublient pas le sortilège de contraception, qui, comme le sait chaque sorcier, est prononcé tout à la fin du rapport.

Cela lui permit d'assister à une démonstration d'amour assez extraordinaire, les deux jeunes gens s'aimaient véritablement cela ne faisait aucun doute, de plus ils étaient très doués pour se donner du plaisir…

Tout y passa ou presque, il resta même bouche bée devant certaines positions, qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même.

Lorsque enfin les deux jeunes gens murmurèrent le sortilège de contraception puis se quittèrent après un dernier baiser passionné, il quitta son poste d'observation, qui était le rebord de la fenêtre, et se faufila dans le château. Il eu tôt fait de rattraper la course de la petite gryffondor, qui se pencha pour le caresser .Elle le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusque dans sa chambre. Elle lui donna une soucoupe de lait qu'il lapa poliment puis s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Il avait horreur du lait. Mais il avait bien envie de voir la petite rousse de plus prêt.

Le lendemain, en classe, il s'acharna de manière très inhabituelle sur son filleul, qui était dans les nuages, sans aucun doute en train de rêver à tout ce qu'il avait fait avec sa petite amie la veille au soir. Et il avait assez de souvenirs pour s'occuper durant tout le cours.

Mais le blond serpentard ne touchait pas terre et aucune remarque ne sembla l'atteindre.

Le soir même il reprit son observation, après tout on ne sait jamais, un oubli est si vite arrivé, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient correctement formulé le sortilège de contraception la veille qu'ils n'allaient pas l'oublier ce soir.

L'étreinte des deux jeunes gens fut tout autant passionnée et il fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il était un peu jaloux, lorsqu'il vit son propre filleul crier de plaisir pour la 3° fois de la soirée dans les bras de la jolie rousse, dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'elle fut si sensuelle.

Il avait bien envie de savoir si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait.

Il miaula desepérement, collant son museau à la vitre…

Il n'eut pas à attendre, la jolie griffondor lui ouvrit la fenêtre et le prit dans ses bras, toujours nue. Il se colla contre sa poitrine et se mit à ronronner furieusement.

Le jeune homme n'était pas très content, mais quand la jeune fille se recoucha à coté de son filleul et le déposa entre eux, ils se colla cette fois au ventre de la jeune fille qui la caressa gentiment. Il ouvrit un œil et contempla les formes de la petite amie de son filleul : elle était réellement magnifique, il s'étira et en profita pour poser une de ses pattes sur le sein gauche de la jeune fille qui se mit à rire.

Mais son filleul l'attrapa et le remit prestement dehors.

Il colla à nouveau son nez à la vitre pour suivre les suite des événements.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny n'était pas contente.

« Pourquoi as-tu mis cette pauvre bête dehors ? Je suis sure que c'est un chat abandonné ! J'allais lui donner un peu de lait, il a sans doute froid, faim et même peur ! »

Draco soupira et tendit la main pour attraper sa compagne par la taille. Il l'attira vers lui et elle se laissa faire.

« Désolé bébé…la prochaine fois je lui donnerai à manger, si ça te fait plaisir…Mais je n'aime pas la façon dont ce chat te regarde…Je suis sur que c'est un male, et il t'apprécie… »

Ginny éclata de rire :

« Voyons, Dray ! C'est un CHAT !!! Il cherche juste un peu d'affection… »

Draco n'était pas convaincu mais il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, une dernière fois avant que sa chérie ne doive repartir à son dortoir.

Il se positionna sur elle en lui souriant et elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il la pénétra facilement et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se soucièrent plus du chat.

-----------------------------------------------

Le chat noir ouvrait des yeux ronds : une QUATRIEME fois ! En moins de 3h00 ! C'était humain, ça ? Apparemment oui. Il était soucieux. Ginny et Draco étaient visiblement trèsamoureux. Il se demanda ce que dirait Lucius. Il serait sûrement fou de rage mais si elle était une traître à son sang, la petite Weasley n'en demeurait pas moins une sang pur, et c'était primordial aux yeux de Lucius et Narcissa. Non, le véritable danger venait des parents Weasley, et de ses frères. Mais inexplicablement il savait que Ginny était capable de faire plier à sa volonté toute sa famille.

Il soupira en pensant qu'il aurait Ginny en cours demain matin. Elle était très douée en potion, il n'aurai pas l'occasion de la malmener, et puis il n'était plus très sur d'avoir envie de le faire, pas après avoir touché ses seins…Il sourit en pensant que s'il l'attendait dans les couloirs et prenait l'air suffisamment malheureux, elle le laisserait sans doute dormir avec elle cette nuit.

Il se lissa les moustaches et alla roder devant le tableau de la grosse dame, attendant la venue de la jeune fille.

----------------------------------

Draco ne se sentait pas à l'aise en compagnie de ce chat noir que Ginny avait pris en pitié. Il soupira. Il adorait Ginny et si elle était si attachée à cet animal il ferait avec, mais, inexplicablement, ce chat lui rappelait son parrain, le professeur Rogue….


End file.
